


Problem

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Nibral has a problem with Tao.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/gifts).



> Day 4 of OC Kiss Week - heated kiss.
> 
> Tao belongs to DarthLivion!

Tao and Nibral had been watching one another for weeks now, neither of them wanting to make the first move.  They’d been forced together for a long-term mission, and the tension had only increased as time went on.  They both knew this was going to end one of two ways - either they’d land in bed, or one of them would end up very dead.  

For his part, Nibral was perfectly happy to forgo the fight.  While he  _ could _ kill Tao, his disappearance would be noticed, and he wouldn’t be able to finish this mission on his own.  He couldn’t afford that failure, so he kept quiet and let the resentment build into a snarling, furious crescendo. 

“Do we have a problem?” Tao finally snapped, the two of them almost chest to chest.  Nibral paused, debating for a moment before making his move.  He smirked, tilting his head to look up at Tao through his lashes, lips curved in a smile somewhere between shy and sly.  

“Do we?”  He raised a brow before slamming the other clone against the wall, their eyes locking for a moment before he kissed Tao, sealing their lips in a kiss hard enough to bruise.  Tao growled against his mouth, hands falling to his waist, digging into his hips through his blacks.  Nibral finally pulled back to catch his breath, taking in the dark look in the commander’s eyes with a wicked smirk.  It only lasted a moment before Tao dragged him into another harsh kiss, and he purred, allowing his hands to wander as he pressed in a little closer, grinding up against Tao just to hear him groan.  Nibral allowed himself a little growl against his lips as he created just enough space between them to tug down the zipper of his blacks, shoving the fabric down to kiss along the hollow of his throat before biting down on his collarbone.  It earned a moan, and Tao returned the favor by tightening his hand on his ass, pulling him close again as his hips jerked on instinct.  Nibral smirked again.

They weren’t going to have  _ any  _ problems after this.


End file.
